Band Camp
by AThousandYearsOfPain
Summary: Momiji has never really grown up, but when he does in a foreign country at a music school how will everyone react....and will Hatoribe forced to erase the memory of the girl Momiji loves?
1. Momiji gets poofed

I know its bad to start a new story when I haven't finished or got very far into my other one but I have had this in my head for a long time and I loved my ickle 'Miji all grown up. /sob/

I don't own furuba and if I did I wouldn't pair Tohru with Kyo and would make it a slash story but hey that's just me!

This story is basically love for Momiji because he needs someone, he will be paired with a GIRL tho. I love slash as much as the next fangirl but 'Miji will be changing much in it anywho so therefore we must leave him straight but if anyone wants they can send me ideas for who they want Kyo and Yuki to be with (each other or other people) and it doesn't matter if they are male or female, hey pretty much anything and it doesn't necessarily be a two people pairing! Gawd I am soooo….

Also if you want you came create a profile for a girl/guy that Kyo or Yuki could be paired with, Yay for original character that I can use so it doesn't have to be a character from the manga. Okies!

Band Camp: A Momiji Love Story

By: AThousandYearsOfPain

Chapter One

Momiji stumbled down the brightly lit halls of the music academy; he was already late for his first group lesson due to the fact he had forgot to set his alarm clock to English time, again. In fact he was surprised he was even there at all.

It had been two months ago when he had got a letter informing him that he had managed to get a scholarship to a prestigious summer music college in England. Or strangely named by the students who had visited before-Band Camp. He hadn't even known that the school had applied for him to go, he enjoyed playing his violin but he hadn't realised he was any good at it. After all only his music teacher had known his passion for writing and composing music using the piano and guitar, no one else had even known he played the instruments. How was Momiji to know she would then insist that he had talent and then enter him in for a scholarship? The fact he actually had an intellectual skill had shocked everyone he knew, even Tohru who had understood him more than most other people, to be honest he was a little hurt. He had been also rather surprised he was allowed to go, not by his father who was too busy with work and Momiji's family, who obviously didn't know of his existence, to pay much attention to him. It was Akito however that Momiji had harboured doubts about but strangely enough all the head did was give Momiji a creepy smile and exclaimed, 'Lucky for you rabbit someone wants you, hopefully you won't ever come back, but I doubt that after all when they find out what a freak you are they won't wait to get rid of you!' After many sneers and insults Momiji had eventually gained permission to attend the academy.

So it was a month and a half ago that Momiji had flown over to Britain for the exclusive academy, arriving early so he could get used to using the English language in everyday life, he obviously already learnt it but it was different to be in a country that actually spoke it as the national language. This had also shocked everyone, who knew that little old Momiji knew another language? That little naïve, clueless Momiji actually had other talents besides being cute and slightly annoying. These thoughts made him resentful. He had spent most of his life acting what he wanted to be, a kid who knew little pain, forever optimistic. It got to the part where the character her pretended was him, he liked himself as the picture he painted for everyone else, he could not bring himself to hate the others for the ways they constantly babied him and treated him like an annoying child, a little worse was the way they silently pitied him. It was all his fault they were like this though, but a little of his false persona fell through and he found himself playing baby Momiji again, Baby Momiji's thoughts becoming his own. Meaning even though he wanted to he couldn't grow up but he resolved to change during his trip and become Baby Momiji and Real Momiji together.

Momiji had been staying at the academy during his early arrival but he had been alone most of the time, due to the fact not many students had arrived yet. However he had met a girl who he could frankly say was the best friend he had ever had, she was dark and wore gothic clothes much to the amusement of onlookers how could someone be friends with someone as sweet looking as Momiji. It had been Shia, who had asked a shocked Momiji if he wanted to stop talking to her when the others arrived a week after they had first met, and started a bizarre friendship, she had thought he would ditch her as soon as cooler, better friends were available.

"_Momiji, why do you want to be my friend? If you want when the others arrive I won't talk to you if you_ _would rather I didn't," Shia looked nervous at the shock on Momiji's face._

"_Don't be silly Shi-Chan I wouldn't leave you, even though we haven't known each other that long you are the bestest friend I have ever had!" Momiji was genuinely shocked at the question. He regarded Shia as close as a friend could get, due to the limits of not letting her know the secret of the curse._

_Shia broke out in a watery smile at Momiji and would have hugged him if one of the teachers had not burst in frantic trying to find keys to their car so they could pick up another early arrival from the airport. Shia settled for squeezing Momiji's hand and whispering, "Your my best friend too, Momiji." Momiji had been happy for days afterwards, despite the fact friends always surrounded him-he had never had a best one._

It was Shia that had forced him to go to the doctors to question his height, she had insisted that he must had had something wrong with him-it was not normal to be so small at his age. She had been right, he had been not eating the right king of minerals due to the little parental guidance in his life, and in fact it had stunted his growth. Now he was eating correctly and eating Nutrient pills given to him by the doctor he was growing really quickly and it was expected he would grow at the least six inches by the end of the first month, he had only grown three though but he looked very different as he had also been prescribed glasses by the eye doctor due to problems with his eyes Momiji had been reluctant to ask about when he was with the Sohma's.

Due to his sudden growth his clothes didn't fit well any more, the ones that did made Momiji look like a rag doll, scarecrow kind of thing. Much to the shock of the others in residence of the academy Shia took him shopping and had forced him to purchase Gothic clothes like her own. Also she forced him to permanently change his hairstyle, it was now less fluffy and had black stripes. He was lucky that Shia had not been to forceful when she was trying to get him to wear eyeliner, he had managed to escape that foul fate. For now.

Stopping the surge of memories, he turned round the corner but before he could stop he crashed into a body smashing into an unplanned hug.

Poof.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzie was frustrated, she had managed to lose the keys to her room for the fifth time since she got to the academy. She had arrived only a day ago. She brushed her long blond, slightly wavy hair out of her eyes as she attempted to search to the bottom of her stripy shoulder bag, why did it seem like there was more space in the bag than there looked to be on the outside?

Searching her memory she tried to remember where she had placed the keys, she didn't have them with her so she most have misplaced them in the past half hour. Lizzie though it was ironic she could remember even the longest musical pieces precisely and yet constantly lose and forget objects.

She had been cleaning her clothes in the communal clothes washing room; she had the key in her hand so she wouldn't lose it…DAMN she had placed on top of the bloody clothes dryer so she could put her clothes in. Deciding that she had better retrieve it before anyone found out about her loss of the key again and be even more embarrassed when her reputation to constantly lose objects, which had been established in a surprisingly short amount of time, grew even more.

Moving into a run she raced around the corner facing a boy she had only seen in passing, but she was unable to stop so suddenly. She crashed into him falling on top of him, pulling him into an awkward embrace.

Poof.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Expected cursing from the guy she instinctually flinched, she slowly opened her eyes at the silence to see coloured dust shifting to reveal a…. RABBIT???!???

"What the frick?" Lizzie gasped, but before Momiji could answer voices where heard from the end of the corridor. Her eyes widened and she scooped up the rabbit and ran into an empty classroom, locking the door behind her.

Momiji winced at the girl's shock, even more so when he heard approaching voices, how the hell would he explain this to Akito? But to the rabbit's surprise she scooped him up and ran into a nearby classroom, locking the door.

She placed him on a table and drew a chair up close, she looked directly into his eye's, "Can you speak, despite how crazy it is to ask a rabbit it that but before you were a human which brings us back to the question, can you speak?"

Whatever he had been expecting, this was not it but this girl kind of broke all of his expectation when she didn't panic and run a million miles, "Yeah, well this is going to be hard to explain, the names Momiji by the way."

She smiled warmly albeit a little uncertainly and drew out her hand shaking his paw, "I'm Lizzie, it's nice to meet you Momiji," She paused, "Can you please explain why you are a rabbit, because when I try to think how weird this situation is I find myself wondering…."

Momiji giggled, "Yeah to be honest normally people have screamed and run away by now so I guess I owe you an explanation. To put it basically I'm cursed." He saw her shock and felt bad, her confusion was cute but it made him feel bad.

"Cursed, ohhhhhkaaaay, so why are you a rabbit?"

"To put it basically whenever I hug someone of the opposite gender or am under to much stress I transform into a rabbit, it takes a while but I pop back into a human after a while, unfortunately naked."

After the first part he saw Lizzie's eyes well up with tears, she drew his little rabbit body into a giant hug, "You poor thing, human touch is vital to a person, to grow up. How could you survive, your mother could never even hug you, oh Momiji I am soooo sorry to bring up bad things by making you all rabbity, can you forgive me?"

Again she had surprised him, she was apologising…for the fact he was cursed. He was confused, "It's not your fault, could you keep it a secret though…I would…the family…if it got out…" He was stuttering, which seemed strange compared to his normal behaviour.

Poof!

Lizzie squealed and turned around beet-red, holding his clothes out with her right hand whilst she covered her eyes with the left, "I picked them up when I got you, I can't imagine what people would think if they saw them! As for keeping it a secret, not that I would say anything but don't you think I would sound a little crazy by exclaiming I hugged this person and he changed into a rabbit?"

Momiji chuckled, still slightly confused why she excepted him so easily, his laughter died down and he questioned quietly, "Why? Why aren't you running like everyone else?"

Lizzie looked into his eyes and a small smile graced her lips, "You are a nice person, I can tell that just by knowing you for the short time I have. Besides it is not your fault, you are not a rabbit the whole time; in fact you are a person. There are laws against persecuting someone for their skin colour, or race among other things, I wholeheartedly support the idea of equality and frankly I don't think the world as a whole, or even a nation could cope with this fairly. I find this unfair; I want to know you-you deserve it, the chance to get to know someone, a stranger who knows your secret. I can't imagine who has left you to make you feel this way, like you expect to be abandoned, I only hope that I can help, if you wish I wouldn't then it is fine with me."

After her speech Lizzie got up ready to leave, as she expected the boy to totally disapprove of her quest of befriending him. However he grabbed her hand pulling her forward so she was standing facing her, but cautiously avoiding an accidental embrace. To her surprise he stood on his tiptoes (he was still a little too short) and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "You have no idea how long I have wished for someone to say this to me. To accept me. Thank you, you cannot understand what you given me today."

Slightly smiling in shock she moved towards to door our of the awkward embrace, "I left my key to my room in the wash room, I better go grab them before someone else gets to them."

Lizzie stepped out of the door and then, throwing all caution to the wind turned around and kissed Momiji on the cheek. Blushing she turned and headed to get her key.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momiji frowned looking at the letter he had recently received from Hatori, his time at the academy would soon run out and his request to stay in England had been taken for a joke. It had been five months since that fateful day when he had bumped into Lizzie in the hallway. During that time he had struck up an even closer friendship with Shia, who was now filled in with all the information about the curse due to the persuasive techniques of Lizzie. So close was the relationship that Shia and Momiji had gone as far as to become blood siblings with one another despite Momiji's initial worry that Shia might inherit a part of the curse as they exchanged blood.

Lizzie now held a huge part of Momiji's heart. It had only been a month when Shia had managed to trick them into a date, whereas before they had been flirting shamelessly but were oblivious to their growing feelings for one another, feelings that were obvious to the casual observer. Lizzie and Momiji were now a couple famous among the schools students as a favourite couple and there were bets on how they were most likely to spend the rest of their lives together.

The reasons Momiji wished to stay were mainly the two main people now in his life, Shia and Lizzie. But there was no forgetting Shane, a bad boy guitarist with a kid heart and the hots for Shia, Shane was now Momiji's best male friend, the four were counted as the strongest friendship group in the academy and the strangest matched. Shia was hardcore goth/emo, whereas Lizzie was a little preppy but with the help of Shia toned her clothes down to a more punky look that suited her a lot better. Momiji wore whatever as long as he liked it, meaning all his friends had fun spending his money on clothes, taken from the Sohma family bank, in their own personal style so they could dress him up. This meant that when Shane had his say he was stuck in surfer and skaters wear but normally he followed Shia's advice, as Shane was not exactly known for his colour coordination qualities.

How could he leave all this for the life he had had before….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are coming with you." Shia stated a day before his departure brandishing airline tickets in his face.

To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"When I say we, I mean Shane, Lizzie and me of course. They won't be able to come right away though but I can so I'm flying over tomorrow with you, we will have to wait a month for the others, Mimi!"

He continued staring at her.

"Why the bloody hell did you just called me Mimi…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's not much but I digress I have lots of urgent stuff to do (like coursework). About Momiji saying bloody, hes been in england for a whille and learning practical english speaking there so hes bound to pick that stuff up. I want to tell Momiji and Lizzies using flashbacks because it will mix well with peoples impressions of the 'Miji!

But I hope no one gets me flames : ) if ya'll hate it stop me writing before I embarrass myself tho… in a unmean way please.

Thanks for reading!


	2. To Have a Niggling

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Hiya long time no see…err write. Well I do have an apology for me being really bad at updating my stories but its on my profile…so I not going to rewrite it or anything, its just been a pretty hectic year is all I'm going to say here.

I own nothing, however if I could I would own Kyo...and make him into my permanent kitty cat Kyon Kyon!!!

Kudos to the awesome people who read this, I'm sure people can empathise with the happiness of others enjoying your writing! Like I said in the first chapter any suggestions to other people's pairings please tell me. Anything goes! I want OCs, interesting pairings; just anything as long as we get good explanations then we can have a good ol' vote (if there is any conflicting pairings). Cus just as much as this fic is great for me to write I want anyone who actually reads my insanity to enjoy it.

And I am in no way condoning becoming blood siblings like in my fiction, it is dangerous and can give you illnesses such as Aid's, it is merely a plot device. It is peoples own choice as well as to what they do if are ever in such a situation but I highly recommend trying to find another activity to secure your relationships. Lol.

* * *

Last Chapter…

_We are coming with you." Shia stated a day before his departure brandishing airline tickets in his face._

_To say he was shocked was an understatement._

_"When I say we, I mean Shane, Lizzie and me of course. They won't be able to come right away though but I can so I'm flying over tomorrow with you, we will have to wait a month for the others, Mimi!" _

_He continued staring at her. _

"_Why the bloody hell did you just called me Mimi…"_

* * *

Band Camp: A Momiji Love Story

By: AThousandYearsOfPain

Chapter Two

The airport was a construct of glass and plastic, being neither welcoming nor warm, with an air of unfriendliness and impersonal efficiency, Momiji was glad he didn't have to stay long and that he had Shia tugging on his arm. He hid his smile and growled at her, "Let go of my arm for goodness sake," Momiji was stressed. Shia knew this. Momiji used her allowance to his advantage, he didn't really mean it and knew it would be one of the few times he could get away with such a 'slight'. At least without getting slapped as the pair never fell out and tended to resolve arguments with a few barbs at the others expense ending in insane amounts of apology, but thankfully due to his condition, no hugging. At least when they were in public.

Shia pouted, "But we need something sweet to eat on the flight." Momiji reluctantly followed her to a brightly lit WHSmith in the departure lounge; they had just passed through customs and had a while to kill anyway so he supposed it couldn't hurt. He followed the tiny goth as she flitted through the shelves ignoring the prices (and also more often than not, the excessive quantities) and throwing packets of many sugary items into Momiji's stomach, he looked a little green at the thought of the many additives Shia was collecting for them to digest. It had not started off this way but Shia had been keen to enforce Momiji's doctor's orders of 'NO SWEETS' she had taken to eating any of the sugary delights in his radius to prevent him eating them. This only ensured her own addictions development and the ending of Momiji's unhealthy diet even though he always managed to have a strawberry lollipop somewhere on his person.

Moving to the counter and ignoring the strange looks the cashier and waiting customers gave them they watched as the products were rung up giving them an extortionate amount of money to pay. Shia barely blinked as she handed over the money and requested plastic bags to house the products.

Somehow Momiji walked away holding the two plastic, bursting at the seams, bags.

They both managed to find a small hollow near their departure gate, as all the seats were full and the only empty ones were too close to squalling infants or creepy looking men who seemed to be travelling alone. Shia rested her head on Momiji's shoulder, carefully making sure she was not hugging him, and asked him a question he had been dreading, "So, are you looking forward to going home?"

Momiji flinched, "You know my feelings on everyone, its painful because I'm worried about how they will react. Hari, I think, was shocked I even had a friend who wanted to come to Japan with me." The two had had several discussions on their families, Shia came from a rich family but her parents were both working and divorced, she spent most of her childhood with various nannies. However Lizzie came from a completely average family and sometimes Momiji found it difficult to make her understand, not that he wanted her to, he would let her have that bit of naivety. The good thing was that this discussion between the two best friends had led them to the final choice to be blood siblings.

_Momiji gulped, "Are you sure? You don't have to do this…" H e glanced at Shia nervously hoping she would not take offence._

_She smiled, "'Miji you told me about how your Mum doesn't remember you and how your Dad prefers to ignore you, how your relatives and friends never understand you. You are so lonely, I'm your friend and I want to do this. Besides you know that I haven't really had family before, I already see you as a brother, you know, doing this just cements that relationship and gives us a reason to always be together."_

"_What if you become cursed? How can I allow you to take that risk?" He was pleading now, praying she would see reason but his eyes clearly showed he wanted this more than anything at that moment in time._

"_You know that's my choice to make…" Before he could speak she sliced open his palm before repeating the motion on herself. Looking at him imploringly she let him decide, Momiji sighed and smashed their palms together and closed his eyes slumping forward with tears coursing down his cheeks. Shia gasped and held his head up looking once again into his eyes._

_He simply whispered before smiling, tears of joy still spilling from under his glasses, "I'm not alone anymore."_

Smiling at the memory Momiji said, "I think they might be a bit shocked about the growth spurt and makeover." He decided that dwelling on the possible blow up that could, no, would occur upon his arrival would only drive him crazy and decided to focus on the happier aspects while he could.

Shia smirked happy with her efforts at transforming Momiji into the uber hot guy she knew he was, she had dressed him up in super tight black skinny jeans that looked painted on and was sure to make any hot blooded woman blush. It had taken a hell of a lot of persuasion to force him into them. He was wearing a dark grey vest shirt and a green-black chequered hoodie to match one of the many coloured thick-rimmed glasses she had purchased him, these ones being neon green. Ironically he decided with a pair of his specially designed converses, grey with bright green and pink stars all over them, along with his black streaked hair, styled masterfully of course, he was the epitome of all Shia's secret dress up doll fantasies. She herself was dressed deceptively in a simple black summer dress, but her rouse was countered with her big black army boots, heavy black make-up and birds nest hair which had ribbons of lace falling haphazardly in all directions. (I wont always be describing their clothes but you need to know what the Sohma's will see when they first meet them.)

Soon enough they were called to take their seat, they had voted for a first-class one-stop trip to Japan thanks to Shia's stupidly large allowance and the fact her parents seemed glad that they would not have to entertain her at home. A vast improvement on Momiji's economy flight that had brought him to London and what he had anticipated for his journey back, Akito had said that a freak like him didn't deserve to be treated specially therefore would not allow anyone to pay for Momiji to travel better despite his families fortune. Settling in their comfy seat they anticipated long hours of wait till the arrival back into Akito's waiting arms.

* * *

Momiji was bored, no, scratch that, he had a niggling. This niggling was telling him to bounce around, ask inane questions and generally be, in other people's eyes, either annoying or 'adorable'. It was this niggling that more often than not got him into trouble, mostly with his frustrated cousins, it was also this niggling that his new close friends love. Lizzie never got tired of Momiji acting childishly in public, she found it funny to see as she had never ever in her whole life acted that way and was a stickler for the rules. Rules didn't matter when she was with him. As for Shia, well she seemed to emulate his childishness and just as well matched his private seriousness, and for an outsider looking in it all seemed extremely foolish. Originally this had caused problems in the Shia-infatuated Shane and despite all reason he had seen Momiji as a challenger for her affections. But all that had changed when they had introduced Shane to the 'niggling'. However to get such an urge in a plane of tired and most likely hormonal people was simply irrational, Shia noticed this and had been restraining him for the past few hours.

Waiting until the seatbelt lights had turned off, therefore allowing them to walk around somewhat freely, after the latest batch of turbulence, Momiji stood up. He carefully manoeuvred around a now sleeping Shia and made his way to the bathroom making sure he didn't make eye contact with any of the hostess'. For some reason they all seemed to be spending a lot of time trying to offer he him food and blankets and drinks and earphones and massages, the list just goes on and on. It was strange because none of the other passengers seemed to be treated as much as Momiji, and the hostess' kept on looking and giggling amongst themselves at him. When he asked Shia why they were doing this she just smirked and refused to answer him. (Poor 'Miji is totally oblivious) He made his way into the toilet, locking the door.

He pulled out a yellow sharpie from his jacket pocket and opened a cupboard door, he decided on getting rid of his childish urges by doing a little graffiti on the inside of the cupboard door. He drew little jumping bunnies dancing around pulling stupid faces; he quickly lost tack of time.

Momiji jumped as there was a knock on the door, "Sir, you've been in there for an hour, are you alright?"

His eyes widened and he opened the door, he smiled, unknowingly charmingly, at a distraught stewardess, "Sorry, I was thinking, I'll get out of the way for you." His eyebrows knotted together in confusion as he saw the woman sigh and look at him admiringly. Shaking it of his mind he walked back to his seat to find a glaring Shia.

She hissed at him, "Where have you been, we are landing in a minute."

He shrugged and sat down strapping himself to the seat.

When they landed the baggage collection was relatively quick and seemed to go by in a flash, Momiji was in autopilot, thinking about the reception he was going to receive. He relied on Shia to get them through the gigantic airport.

She grabbed his arm drawing him out of a trance, "Mimi, are you ready I think I see this Hatori of yours." He shook himself out and drew in a breath holding Shia's arm in walked over to Hatori looking more confident than he ever thought he could pretend to be.

"Hatori-San." Momiji said formally, hesitant of what to say.

Hatori turned around, he looked and his eyes widened, his jaw dropping a fraction of an inch, quite to reaction for whom it was coming from. He spoke unsurely "Momiji…"

* * *

Ha the evilness that is me! I've decided to stop it here, why you may ask, and I won't answer for even I do not understand the actions of my muses!

Please review me; it makes me feel loved and special!


	3. Authoress message

Right guys, just an Authors message telling you that I am

NOT GIVING THIS STORY UP.

I have had a bad few years but now I feel ready to end this story and get it out to everyone…so watch this space okay! Expect an update within the next week or so.

And if you have been following me even after all this time I want to Thank you for putting up with my crap, feel free to send me hate mail.


End file.
